


Run Tsuna!

by Kitcat1925



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Animated GIFs, BAMF Hibari Kyouya, Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Poor Sawada Tsunayoshi, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitcat1925/pseuds/Kitcat1925
Summary: Random gif I've made from re-skinning a nichijou gif. I thought it was fitting to draw Tsuna bring chased by Kyoya.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 153





	Run Tsuna!

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help but just look at the little face I drew for Kyoya ngl.


End file.
